


elastic, plastic defined

by Serendilia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cisswap, Gen, Implied Genji Shimada/Hana "D.Va" Song, Platonic Relationships, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendilia/pseuds/Serendilia
Summary: Angela takes it upon herself to try and find Hana when her comms stop working abruptly, worried that something may have befallen the soldier when she hears the sound of combat.A doctor's job is never done, it seems.





	elastic, plastic defined

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit:** accidetanlly uploaded twice due to AO3 telling me it didn't.

“D.va?” Angela calls out, her movements small and uncertain. She runs her hand down the smooth front of her breastplate, trying to smooth it out as though it is her lab coat before she frowns and remembers herself. The nervousness she feels only grows when Hana does not respond on the comms, and Genji appears next to her very briefly.

She looks Angela over slowly, as though trying to see if there are any injuries, before she tilts her head to the side and motions at her to say something to Genji. She frowns. It seems that whatever Genji has done to herself, she has more than likely shut her voice down for the sake of this mission. “I’m looking for D.va.” Angela says. “I don’t know where she is, but I’m worried. She hasn’t responded to any of my calls for the past hour and I don’t know where she could have been.”

Genji is quiet for a moment and Angela regrets that she can’t see her face, or at least her eyes, to tell what the ninja is thinking. Then, after a while, her lights begin to light up and Genji nods and points over at somewhere. “Is that where she is?” Angela says, surveying the wreck of rubble that is where Genji has pointed to.

It’s going to take a lot of climbing for her to get past. Eying it wearily, Angela is about to resign herself to her fate when Genji makes a quick dash up the big rubble. She holds her hand out to Angela and stays at the top, squatting and in wait, and she smiles in gratitude at Genji before her wings spread - and it is odd, still, to think that they really are now part of her - and she flies up to Genji.

She doesn’t need to catch her hand, but she does so anyway as though to give Genji some sort of comfort before Angela lands peacefully at the top of the rubble. The ninja is gone before she can thank her and she doesn’t bother dwelling on it; Angela will get her some swiss chocolates later. For now, however, Angela has to focus on gliding down her descent of the rubble, a lump in her throat.

No matter what, Angela has to find Hana. She doesn’t even want to know what her fan must think; if she isn’t answering Angela, then surely Hana’s… twitch followers… [subscribers?] must not have any word from her.

If their hero does not answer then Angela can only guess the panic they’re in. Anxiety grows in her own chest, gnawing and unrelenting, and Angela tries not to let it show on her face as she makes her way around the streets. They are currently in Iran, though she isn’t entirely sure where; the destruction here, with what has essentially been an earthquake causing attack, and whatever the omnics have done have run this city in ruin.

There are many buildings that have collapsed on themselves, rubble and more lining the streets, and there are moments where Angela swears she sees children running along and having fun in some of the more stable buildings. Hiding away in buildings that are actually earthquake proof, capable of withstanding whatever it is that has been thrown their way.

But right now, Angela can’t focus on that. She needs to find Hana.

Her feet don’t make any noise this time now that she’s not wearing her high heels. It’s funny to think about; Gabriella… Reaper now, she supposes, ends up coming to her all angered and offended, giving her a new combat outfit and throwing the old one in the trash. Her heels gone, and her breastplate flat… Angela doesn’t know what to think.

That she was foolish? Perhaps.

She doesn’t know how long she has been spending just walking around. She kicks rocks around and tries to follow after any evidence of where Hana may be.

It is then that Angela finally hears enraged screaming from somewhere to the northwest. Without thinking about it, she breaks out into a desperate sprint to try and find her. “D.va! D.va! _Hana!”_ she yells out until the voice comes to a stop, and then…

“Doctor Ziegler!?” A surprised voice says from nearby and Angela presses through a clearing…

… to find Hana dirtied and bloodied up, her hand pressing against her side, and she is curling up against the side of her mech. When her eyes fall upon the mech, it doesn’t take long for Angela to realise why it is that she can’t get in contact with Hana.

No matter what way she looks at it, the mech is broken and ruined beyond repair. Caked in dirt, broken and horrific, Angela’s heart clenches at the sight of the pink mech that is now practically unrecognisable.

“Hana…” Angela says as she turns back to the soldier, takes in her wincing, and she’s immediately gliding over to her with her wings outspread. No longer are they golden in colour, obvious, but a rather opaque and reflective set of wings that camouflage themselves in the environment.

She skids on the ground, finding it easier to come to a stop with her combat boots, and Hana trembles and finally sags in relief. How long has she been trying to hold the pain back? Angela looks at her with a quiet sort of horror, her staff being set down before she kneels before Hana to look her wound over.

When the girl removes her hand, all that seems to greet Angela is blood. The side of her mech suit is drenched in red, the blue completely overshadowed by it, and Angela has to reach into one of her pouches to grab a knife and try and cut the suit off. It takes a bit of difficulty, but she’s able to finish see the horrible gash and she frowns.

A basic medikit won’t be able to take care of this. She grabs at her staff, brings her hand up to cup the golden light and then guides it over to Hana’s wound to try and have the gas at work to heal her up. “Thank you, Doctor Ziegler.” Hana manages out, her voice a horrible, dry wheeze and Angela frowns.

She grabs and brings the canteen up to Hana’s lips after the wound has healed enough to now need basic attention, something Angela will provide shortly, and she helps her gulp the water down. It’s lukewarm, something Angela made sure on purpose, and she smiles as Hana is able to gulp the water down.

“Thank you.” Hana rasps out, looks over to her mech, and Angela watches the way she grits her teeth. “I can’t… I don’t want to move.”

A frown comes on Angela’s face. “That’s fine, Hana.” She stands up and looks her over. If she is correct… Hana is light enough for Angela to carry. She doesn’t have the bulk that many of the other women do, but Hana looks as light as Lena - if not, lighter, and Angela makes a note to chew Hana out about her weight later - and she can carry the latter.

With a bit of manoeuvring, she’s able to get Hana on her back in a piggyback with little to no struggle, surprisingly. “I am sorry, Hana.” Angela says. “But I believe this is the best way to take you back.”

Surprisingly, Hana’s response is very calm. “It’s fine, Doctor Ziegler.” Hana says, her voice is still strained but at least better than before. The numbing agent seems to be doing good work on the gash, at least, and Angela hums. “I’m grateful you came for me.”

“No problem, Hana.” Angela says easily. “Could you get my comm for me?” luckily, there is still enough strength in Hana for her to help with that. “Genji? Can you hear me?” she gets an affirming hum. “Can you go back to the pile of rubble? I have D.va with me now, and I’m bringing her back so that she can be taken back to base and cared for. Her mech isn’t with her.”

 _“Alright, Angela.”_ Genji says smoothly before her voice cuts out entirely. Hana’s hand drops, her head rests on the back of Angela’s neck, and she carries the smaller woman in companionable silence.

Despite the circumstances, Hana seems to be doing quite well. She can still hear shuddering gasps as Hana inhales and exhales, probably suffering a few broken ribs… thankfully, she hasn’t punctured any lungs and it’ll be easy to deal with her ribs once they are back at the base. Deciding not to use the very limited amount of nanomachines left in her staff, Angela shifts so that Hana is at least a bit more comfortable.

“Is everyone else alright, Doctor Ziegler?” Hana asks after a while, her words coming out as a hiss, and Angela bounces her a little when she nearly slides off.

She nods. “Tracer is doing fine.” she says, counting off everyone in her head. “Genji has been fine as well. She’s been made to play scout, so I assume that she’s merely restless. Reaper is in the shadows somewhere; what hurts her, she’ll regenerate enough of it before she needs my help. Soldier76 is fine. She has her own biotic field if she needs assistance.” Hana nods against her, clearly tired the poor girl, and Angela hums. “Rest now, D.va.”

Silence follows and Angela keeps going along. Hana is so still on her back and a paranoid part of her wonders if the woman has died from some sort of shock. But she feels her breath against her, feels her chest move, and that part of her is squashed down and suffocated. “I heard you scream, D.va.” Angela says after a while. Hana barely stirs. “What had happened?”

“I couldn’t tell my subscribers and followers I’m okay.” She says solemnly and Angela’s entire being softens. She can feel the worry from the answer, even if it has come a bit quickly and without any hesitance.

What a mature woman. Angela can’t help but feel oddly proud.. Before she remembers that she has surely gone through terrors that no woman her age should.

“Do you know when your mech will return, D.va?”

Hana grunts, then hisses. “Few hours.” she admits. “Probably… not until the signal recharges. I can’t talk to my fans for another… two hours.”

“There is internet back at the base.” Angela murmurs. “It’s not the quickest, but you should be able to make a quick announcement, yes?”

She can practically feel Hana’s grateful smile against her back. “Go to sleep.” Angela orders softly and Hana nods against her, slowly. “I’ll have Genji carry you back.” For a moment, she swears she hears sputtering from Hana before coughing immediately overtakes it and Angela arches an eyebrow. “D.va, are you alright? What happened?”

When Hana only murmurs against her back, Angela shakes her head. When she gets back to the rubble, she looks up and finds Genji sitting at the very top with one leg tucked under her and the other one kicking lazily on the side to Angela and Hana. “Yo!” the ninja cries out and gives them a two-finger salute.

With a quick jerk of her head, Genji has dashed down to and behind Angela. Gingerly, Hana is taken from her back and cradled in Genji’s arms and the ninja bows. “I will make sure she’s safely taken back, Angela. Come on, D.va.”

“Sure.” Hana says, voice dry. She’s probably thirsty again. Poor dear. Is that a flush on her face? Does she have a fever? Angela decides not to push when she realises that Hana looks embarrassed as Genji cradles her body against her chest.

“Make sure she’s well hydrated, Genji. I believe her body is desperate for it. Be careful of her ribs, I assume she has a few - at most, three - ribs broken, and try not to jostle her. Her lung isn’t punctured.” Genji nods again and then she’s gone again, quicker than Angela can comprehend, and she sighs.

She presses her hand down on her comms. “Pharah? I need your help for scouting. I believe there are some stray survivors still, and I could use your assistance.”

A doctor’s job is never done.


End file.
